


Where is My Heart?

by Zer0PM



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Imagines, M/M, Mutual Pining, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Reader-Insert, Romance, Tragic Romance, will add more as i go along - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 12:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18135644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zer0PM/pseuds/Zer0PM
Summary: A collection of imagines and drabbles for Kingdom Hearts, will add more as I go along.  Originally posted on tumblr and is more than likely going to be Organization XIII x reader centric :3





	Where is My Heart?

**Author's Note:**

> **Imagining running your fingers across Saix’s scars.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and their characters are property of Square Enix. I own nothing save for my imagination.
> 
> Originally posted on tumblr here: http://zer0pm.tumblr.com/post/183504037194/you-came-across-him-a-few-times-in-town-the-man

You came across him a few times in town. The man always seemed to keep to himself, a silent observer among the masses with an intimidating air around him. Because of his imposing disposition, the people seemed to steer clear of him. Except you.

You spoke to him at some point, introducing yourself and himself to you. He had an eloquent manner of speech that belied a sophisticated arrogance, but he was polite to you despite this.

Days would go by and you two fell into a routine of small talk that grew longer with each encounter. Saix seemed to always be at the same spot when you two meet. You dared to think that he did this purposefully for you.

One day, you decided to be bold and ask him about his scars.

You: “How did you get them?”

You feared that you may have offended him as soon as these words came out but he did not show it. In fact, a small smirk betrays his lips as if he was expecting the question.

Saix: “I was poking my nose around where I shouldn’t have.”

The way he said it, almost felt like a warning. A challenge. So you pressed onward.

You: “May I touch them?”

This, he did not expect. His eyes widen slightly and his brow reflexively quirk upwards in surprise.

Saix: “What an odd question. Why?”

You shrug.

You: “Just because.”

Saix: “That is not a reason.”

You: “I’m not hearing a **no**.”

After an unnerving pause, the blue-haired man chuckles before leaning his head down closer to you. He did not need to bend so much for you to reach him but at how close he is now, you could almost…

Saix: “Well?”

You: “H-Huh?”

Saix: “I’m waiting.”

You shake your heard, pulling yourself out of your wild thoughts before lifting a trembling hand towards his face. Before you lost your nerve, you quickly but gently place the tip of your fingers at the center of his scars. The contact made you release an audible breath and you could have sworn that you heard the same from him. Summoning your courage, you slowly run your fingers across the slant of the scars, one line that formed the “x” before returning to the center and doing the same for the other line in a feather-like motion.

Had you paid attention, you would have seen that while you were doing this, Saix had closed his eyes. Soothed by the sensation of your soft touch where he could feel a silent purr resonating from his chest to his throat. It took all of his disciplined self-control to not do exactly that and he opened his eyes, regaining himself quickly before you noticed.

He pulls away and you had no choice but to drop your hand to your side. You felt a twinge of disappointment, wanting to feel him more. You looked up into his golden eyes. He really was handsome. And now you had to mentally beat yourself up as you may have offended him for touching him so strangely despite his consent.

You: “I’m sorry. I-”

His raised hand stopped you from finishing that sentence.

Saix: “Don’t be. I actually wanted to tell you something today.”

You: “Huh? What is it?”

He frowns, it is not the usual frown that regularly rests on his face. This one actually shows remorse. Pain, even. Is something bothering him? This seemingly cool and aloof man?

Saix: “This will be the last time we meet like this.”

Your body freezes at this.

You: “I….I see…”

Your head bows low before you lift it to meet his eyes.

You: “Where are you going?”

Saix: “Somewhere that is not here.”

He’s back to being distant, to how you two first started talking and it pained you.

You: “Is this place dangerous?”

The blue-haired man tilts his head at your interesting choice of words, he did not miss the concerned tone in your voice.

Saix: “It can be.”

You: “Well, then. I…I hope to see you again regardless, Saix.”

Saix: “ **Isa**.”

You: “What?”

Saix: “I doubt we’ll ever see each other again, but my real name is _Isa_.”

He breaks eyes contact with you for a moment, the setting sun casting a gold-red orange-burgundy glow upon his face, making him look rather ethereal.

Saix: “In case you want to remember me. Remember me properly.”

It sounded more like a demand than a suggestion and you giggled at this. His brow quirks at your reaction to his words, but he smiled softly. Your brightened expression was a major difference to the sadness that you initially wore when he told you that this was goodbye between you. And that was exactly how he wanted you to remember him by…

Saix: “Take care…”

Suddenly, it was dark and you looked around your surroundings in surprise. There was no one in the streets and taking a glance at the sky, the moon and stars were high above, illuminating the streets. It was night now. What happened? When you looked ahead, Saix- no, Isa was already gone.

Pain once again began to deep into your chest at the realization that it was truly the last time, but you shook your head. There was no point in questioning why or worry. It was clear in his answers that he didn’t want that and so you made your way through the streets. Back towards home with the fond memories of your time with the mysterious blue-haired man in the long-black trench coat.

.

.

.

Days turned to weeks then to months as you walked through the streets. Your routine changed so that every time your made your way home you stepped right over the spot where you and Isa spoke. You still remember your conversations as well as your last meeting. Your fondest recollection was of when you touched his scars and how the slim bumps felt on your fingertips. It was probably the first time he ever allowed someone to touch him like that, and you could not help the smile on your face at the idea that you might just be the only.

You wondered where he is now and without worrying, hope that he was doing wel-

You: “Oof!”

You bumped into someone’s back. So lost in thought, you weren’t paying attention to where you were going and rubbed at your forehead which suffered from the impact. You were beginning to apologize when you felt the words become stuck in your throat at the sight of familiar blue hair and a tall physique. The person before you wasn’t wearing a trench coat. Instead, he wore what looked like a long-tracksuit jacket with a military pattern lined on each side. The man turns around and you saw them. They have faded slightly now, but you recognized those anywhere.

You: “I-Isa…?”

He smiles at you.

Isa: “You remember.”

You felt him daringly grab your hand, he could feel you trembling and gave it a light squeeze to comfort you and assure you that this moment was real and he was really here.

Isa: “Or perhaps you remember **these**?”

He brings your hand it to his face. Understanding, or at least wishing that you knew his intentions, you touched your fingertips to the bridge between his eyes where the lines of his scars meet. It really was him.

You: “They’re faded now…”

Isa: “I outgrew them.”

A giggle forced its way out of your lips before you could stop it.

You: “I just can’t believe…you came back. You’re…”

You didn’t want to offend him, but you had to know.

You: “You’re not going to tell me that you’re going to disappear again, are you?”

This time, you noticed his eyes close at your touch as you familiarized yourself with his scars again and smiled when he only hummed in response at first. He opens his eyes slightly and looked at you, a glisten of blue-green peeked from beneath his long lashes. His gaze felt like they were piercing through you and you were breathless for a moment and lost all coherent thought at his next words.

Isa: “You won’t get it out of me a second time.”


End file.
